left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Fever
Swamp Fever is the fourth campaign (originally third) in Left 4 Dead 2, spanning four chapters and taking place in a swampland somewhere following the Survivors' evacuation from Savannah and possibly near a village called Des Marais. The Survivors reach this swamp and escape from it in a fishing boat similar to the one in Death Toll. Swamp Fever is the only campaign that contains the Mud Men—Uncommon Infected that are hard to spot and extremely agile (due to their scuttling along on all fours rather than running) compared to the Common Infected. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 4 levels: #Plank Country #The Swamp #The Shantytown #The Plantation Please note that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Notes * "Swamp fever" is a term given to a number of diseases that are acquired in wet, swampy environments. * A paratrooper can be found in the trees of Swamp Fever, carrying some type of tier 2 weapon, a grenade, and a temporary healing item. * Swamp Fever was the first campaign revealed to have 4 chapters (Dead Center was the second), as opposed to the usual 5. However, it is supposed to have the same duration as 5 levels, so it feels like a 5 level campaign. * Swamp Fever, alongside Dark Carnival and The Passing, is one of the only campaigns to feature an old-style uncommon Common Infected, while having the new UCI. These are Infected who are covered in mud and swamp water, instead of blood. They have no special characteristic and act the same way cops, patients, and doctors from Left 4 Dead did. * This campaign is set at dawn, from just before the sun rises to just after. For the final chapter, The Plantation, the campaign is in daylight. * Just like the helicopter pilot in Left 4 Dead, the helicopter pilot in Dark Carnival became an Infected. Afterwards, Nick killed him, bringing them to this campaign. * The crashed airliner in The Swamp could be related to Metro International Airport, as the destroyed airliners in Dead Air have the exact same red orange stripe. If it is from Metro International, there could have been Infected on board and if they survived the crash they could be responsible for how the infection got into the swamp in the first place. * In the area containing the river boat Crescendo Event, there is a Charger strung up on a signpost. It is in the shape and pose of the Lambda symbol, continuing Valve's tradition of sneaking the symbol into the Left 4 Dead titles. As seen in beta gamplay, the Charger used to be a Boomer, but the Charger looks more like the symbol. * This is the only campaign that lacks a hidden Left 4 Dead poster in its loading screen. * On the campaign poster, Rochelle and Ellis are holding M4 Carbines, while Coach holds what seems to be a PPSH-41, however, none of these are usable in-game. *Like in Death Toll, this campaign is the only campaign in Left 4 Dead 2 to contain no car alarms. *Grenade Launchers and Chainsaws are more common in this campaign. Gallery File:SwampFever Final 02.jpg|Early poster File:Spill inn.jpg|The destroyed airliner in Dead Air with the red stripe File:Left4dead2crashedairliner.jpg|The crashed airliner in The Swamp with the red stripe Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Swamp Fever